Under the Willow Tree
by mindcaster15
Summary: They weren't an overly sentimental couple, but it was love all the same. The willow tree was witness of it. /One-shot/


**I do not own Tangled. I'd be outrageously rich if I did. However the writing belongs to me. This is for my personal (anyone can join in) challenge. The tree challenge. It'll be fairly short, so don't expect too much.**

**OooOooO**

"_And there's a weepy old willow_

_He really knows how to cry_

_That's how I'd cry in my pillow_

_If you should tell me farewell and goodbye."_

_- "Lullaby of Birdland" Ella Fitzgerald_

The head maid watched as the maids under her gave silly titters. Those girls were simply ridiculous, she thought, and didn't have any common sense worth their names. They giggled and flipped their hair and didn't get a single lick of work done.

"Will you two shut up? There's a hallway to be mopped." The girls shushed for several moments, before bursting into another fit of fresh giggles. The head maid - Fiona - turned to look at them, eyes bright with irritation.

"I'll fire every one of you if you don't get to work. You think you're irreplaceable? I could find five girls within a minute to take your place. Now. Get. To. Work." Her voice was low and menacing, the way it got when she was dead serious and not just crabby.

Fiona stalked away, headed for the kitchen. She needed some water to splash on her face. Preferably cold, and maybe with a bit of tea to calm her nerves. The other maids in the palace would be the death of her, honestly.

The two maids stared at the receding figure. "She's crazy. All she does is snap at people," The young maid muttered.

"And she thinks we're the muddled ones. But you were right earlier. The Princess's beau is an absolute catch."

"A catch? He's the most handsome man in the kingdom! If I stay around this place maybe I'll get my claws into him."

"The Princess's fiancée? That seems a little dangerous, Elma."

"He has the reputation of a bad boy. It should be fairly simple." Elma flipped her hair and shot her friend a grin. "I'll reap all the benefits."

"Supposedly he loves Princess Rapunzel, truly."

"Please," Elma snorted. "When in history has love ever played a role in a royal marriage?" She gave another snort, this one possibly more arrogant than the first. "Just watch. If it's not me it'll be some other girl."

The two maids didn't see the figure quietly move away. She hadn't meant to eavesdrop, really, but it was so awfully difficult to turn away when people were talking about you. Rapunzel knew now that she was Princess lots of things would be said, but she still wasn't quite used to being the subject of discussion.

Or, in this case, her fiancée.

She didn't believe a word of it - she knew Eugene loved her. He didn't have to say it - his eyes said what his lips didn't, but she still felt a slight sprout of jealousy rise up in the pit of her stomach. Thinking about the awful Elma and her lying, vicious lips.

Of course, such a rumor had to be circulating around the castle. They weren't an especially sentimental couple, and none of the help had ever heard either of them whisper endearing words to the other. Eugene was too awkward, Rapunzel too shy.

No, there were no disgustingly obvious kissing sessions, there was no flirting or eyelash batting. She liked it that way. What were those things proof of? Attraction, not love, and she cared little for appearances.

What she did like was his smile when he teased her, their easy banter.

Rapunzel made her way outside, past the palace garden. There was a willow tree that she liked go visit. If she ever needed to think it was there that she found her footsteps wondering over towards. Under its sad shade.

She sat down, and not a minute later she heard him.

"I thought I might find you here." She hadn't heard Eugene come up to her, but then he had the quietest feet in all the kingdom. She assumed it was from his days as a thief, and that the skill had once been something of a tool in his work.

"Yes," A faint smile traced her lips. "Why were you looking for me?"

"I was feeling rather claustrophobic. The walls make me feel trapped every now and then." He shrugged. "But I also wanted to see you."

They sat quietly together for several minutes. The silence was not in any way awkward or uncomfortable. It was sweet and filled with love. They didn't need words to explain how they were feeling.

"Eugene, why'd you pick me?" It wasn't something she had wondered, nor was it something she had worried about, but the question came out just the same.

"Well, darling, I didn't exactly have a choice in the matter. As I recall, you stole a certain crown in my possession as surety that I would take you to see some floating lights."

"It was a crown that you had already stole!"

"But you didn't know that," A grin spread across his face. "I guess that makes you the thief."

"You beast!" She cried as she gave him a light punch to the arm.

No, they weren't an overly sentimental couple, but it was love all the same.

The willow tree was witness of it.

**OooOooO**

**I hope it wasn't too overly mushy. I do appreciate honest reviews, so if you could spare the time to leave a comment I would be very grateful. And don't hesitate to publish your own story for the tree challenge! PM me because I want to see them!**


End file.
